The Scientist, The Mage, and The StrawHat Adventures
by CyberChick135
Summary: The life of the Straw Hat crew was crazy enough, but throw in a 16 year old Bartender and a 19 year old Scientist that left their careers in the Marines, and things get even crazier. Add in being chased by the Marines, blooming romances, and the dangers of the Grand Line, and see what happens. Co-writing with my sis, witchprincess33. ZoroXOC and SanjiXOC


**Marines Turned Pirates! Sisters Join the Crew!**

* * *

The young teenager watched as her older sister stared down the Marines with her authoritative eyes. Her gold eyes fixated on Captain Morgan.

"You are hereby stripped of your rank." Mary said, folding her arms across her chest.

All of the other Marines gasped. The Colonel Major turned towards them, at which they all stood at attention. Mary nodded her head and smiled.

"You!" She yelled, pointing to one Marine. "From now on your the Captain of this base. You deserve it more than Morgan."

"Yes Ma'am!" The young Marine saluted Mary.

Melanie smiled up at her older sister. Her sea-green eyes then gazed to the Rubber Man in a Straw Hat and the, now freed pirate hunter. The young teen smiled at the latter.

* * *

After the fiasco was done, the two sisters decided on joining the straw hat pirate and his crew.

"So what are your names?" Luffy asked his two new crew mates.

"I'm Mary le Renard-Roux" answered the Marine official.

"And I'm Melanie Striega! Nice to meet you." followed the young Marine with short pink hair.

"Nice to meet ya." Luffy smiled. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm setting sail to be King of the Pirates." he pointed his thumb to himself.

"King of the Pirates eh?" Mary question, raising an eyebrow. "That's a pretty big dream, think you can handle it?"

"I know I can, and I'm gonna have only the best on my crew, and that includes the three of you." Luffy pointed to the two former Marines and the former Pirate Hunter.

"Does that mean we get to sail the Grand Line?" Melanie asked, wide-eyed.

When Luffy gave a nod of approval, Melanie squealed with joy. Mary smiled down at her younger sister.

* * *

Luffy and Zoro, along with Coby were sitting in the town restaurant owned by Rika's mother.

Mary and Melanie walked in, with duffle bags packed with all of their belongings. Mary's was red with a fox skull on both sides and she also carried a set of swords with her. Melanie's was light blue with a pink shoulder strap and sitting on it was a small orange cat with black paws deep purple eyes wearing a white sundress.

Both girls dropped their belongings by the table and took their seats. Mary sat next to Luffy, opposite Zoro, and Melanie took the seat between Mary and Zoro, with her cat sitting on the table next to Melanie. Plates of food and drinks were set aside for them.

"So, who else have you gathered for your crew besides the three of us?" Zoro asked Luffy.

"None, just you." Luffy answered.

"So you and me, plus two ex-Marines and a cat are all that makes up the crew so far?" Zoro questioned.

"I'd say it's off to a good start." Luffy smiled.

"So do you have a ship?" Melanie asked Luffy.

"Sure do, right out there." Luffy pointed out the window to a small dinky boat tied by the docks.

"You've got to be kidding me." Mary sighed. "What have we gotten ourselves into."

"Can that thing even fit all of us?" Melanie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure it can!" Luffy answered, smiling.

"So where are you and your crew going after you leave here?" Rika asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Luffy replied. "We're gonna head straight for the Grand Line."

Mary and Melanie both spit out their drinks at that answer.

"Seriously!" Melanie asked, her eyes wide.

"Luffy, you have five crew members, you're not equipped to handle the Grand Line just yet." Mary informed. "That little dinky boat won't make it either."

"What's so bad about the Grand Line anyway?" Rika asked Mary.

"Well there are two oceans in this world, and the Red Line cuts down the middle of both." Mary answered. "There's a town that sits in the middle of the Red Line and that's where the Grand Line starts. Stories say that Gold Roger, the later Pirate King obtained this and everything else the world had to offer, and he hid his treasure somewhere on the Grand Line." she took a drink. "Since then, people have set sail looking for it. The Grand Line has become a battlefield. And stories also say that those who enter the Grand Line, don't come back alive."

"Sounds amazing." Melanie giggled.

"Well, that's where the One Piece is said to be and I'm gonna go find it." Luffy stated smiling.

"Guess we'll have to endure it then." Zoro agreed.

"Grand Line here we come." Melanie added, giggling.

"Are you guys crazy? You can't go!" Coby exclaimed.

"Why do you care, you're not going with us, are you?" Zoro asked, leaning back in his chair.

* * *

Just then, a group of Marines approached the group, thanking them for defeating Morgan but suggested they leave since they are in fact, Pirates.

Mary and Melanie didn't argue and grabbed their belongings, walking out of the restaurant with Zoro and Luffy.

"As much as I loved the Assassin training, I would much rather sail the seas with no rules." Melanie said as she bypassed the Marine officer.

"So, we quit." Mary and Melanie said in unison, walking out.

* * *

After proving that Coby wasn't part of the crew, they headed down to the docks and prepared to leave.

"So what's the deal with the cat?" Zoro asked Melanie.

"Oh, her name's Cali." Melanie answered. "She's a familiar. An animal companion for me."

"I caved and let her get a cat, since she seemed kinda lonely." Mary added, smiling. "And FYI Zoro, our Captain isn't the only one with Devil Fruit powers." she grinned. "Fair warning."

* * *

As they prepared to leave, Coby approached them and thanked Luffy for everything he did.

"I've never heard of a Marine thanking a Pirate before." Zoro said. "That's one for the History books."

"Right up there with a former Colonel-Major and Assassin in Training for the Marines ditching them to become Pirates." Mary added, jumping into the boat. She set her bag and swords down and sat down, her hands behind her head.

"Sailing the seas without any rules." Melanie smiled.

"A Pirate's life for us!" Cali squealed, laying on Melanie's head.

Melanie jumped into the boat and set down her bag. She undid the ropes and set the sail loose. "Let's leave this place behind and start our adventures."

"You sure have a lot of energy kid." Zoro said, sitting down with his swords over his lap.

"Well, I'm sixteen years old so." Melanie shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

Luffy waved goodbye to Coby as the wind blew the boat out to sea. Mary and Melanie shared a glance and a nod, ready to start their adventures as Pirates under the command of Monkey D. Luffy.

* * *

_As a kid, I never stopped  
Searching for a great treasure  
I had a map in my mind  
That I knew would lead me_

_I had to find my way to that place  
Before someone could beat me  
The promised land was in my grasp  
And I wouldn't let go_

_Day after day...  
No matter what may come there's nothing that can take away from me_

_My only dream...  
I won't stop chasing it until it comes true_

_But if the world ever changes  
I'll call out your name  
We could return to the time  
When everything's the same_

_As long as I'm with you  
My memories won't fade  
Waiting for that one true dream..._

* * *

Well that's the prologue. Now I agreed to co-write this story with my best friend, who just happened to create the OC Mary. So some chapters will be posted on her account and I will link those when they are up^^ Since both of us are busy, this story might not be updated on a set time scale, bear with us. Much love, XOXO~Cyber.


End file.
